Whatever It Takes: Goku x Vegeta Oneshot
by kittykittyyaoilover
Summary: Awful memories haunt Vegeta's memories. Pain and fear rattle his mind. One night may be all it takes to break down Vegeta's inner wall and show him but love can really do. Goku x Vegeta yaoi, suggestive scenes, abuse. :3 rated T.


**Whatever It Takes: Goku x Veggie oneshot **

**A/N: I promised a Goku x Vegeta story a while back but me and Talina were so busy and just plain lazy that we didn't write it till now. What are you gonna do if we are lazy? Heck we don't even know! Lol. Anyways hope you all like it! **

**There will also be flashbacks, some very minor foreshadowing and maybe a little lime. Can you find the flashbacky bits?**

**Also we need more reviews and some requests for one shots that Talina is going to start working on. And also I have a huge favor to ask all my DBZ lover's! Please read our Nail and Piccolo fanfic. We need to know how its going and like no one knows about the couple! Please read! Thanks so...sooooo much!**

* * *

_'Look who decided the show up, the cruel, elder male said sizing Vegeta up._

_ The young prince's voice body shook as he stood up straight, he winced. His body was broken up, bleeding and covered in awful, deep colored bruises that covered his pale skin. The boy's ribs shown and his armor was in tatters. Ginyu raced forward kicking Vegeta in the chest, causing the boy to cry out.'_

_'No...' he moaned out rolling over on his side. _

_The blue came forward swinging hard, horrid punches at his defenseless body. The boy could feel every blow, every kick, every harsh, awful word they hurled at him. _

_'Leave the brat to me' Frieza said with a smirk. _

_'Nooo...I...ahhh!' The young prince screamed. _

_Pain was like fire on his skin, sorching and burning all areas of the already bruised and damaged flesh._

_'it hurts, please...' _

_'Never' the man said kicking him hard in the chest, sending him flying into the wall. Pieces of debris fell on him, his body shook and tears crept of his closed eyes. _

_'NO! PLEASE! NO!'..._

* * *

Vegeta sat up with a silent scream escaping his throat. The bed beneath him creaked as his head dropped into his hands which rested on his knees which were pulled close to his chest. His body was shaking and sweat drenched his forehead.

"Son of a bitch..." he said shutting his ebony eyes.

Vegeta winced internally as he tried, but not really succeeding, to stop the shivers that raced up and down his spine. His movements and shifting must have awoken the sleeping saiyan beside him.

"_"_Geta are you okay?" the man with onyx eyes beside him asked.

"Dammit Kakarot what did I say about that accursed nickname!"

"Sorry Vegeta..." Goku muttered as turned away from the elder saiyan.

Vegeta frowned and pulled his muscular arms around his sweat drenched body.

"Kakarot?"

Goku said nothing as he buried his face deeper into the pillow.

"You stupid baka! Answer me when I talk to you" Vegeta said reaching over and shaking the younger saiyan, his anger was near bursting levels.

Goku faced Vegeta with hot tears stinging his onyx, black eyes. Vegeta didn't notice Goku's tears until the younger man lowered his gaze away from the saiyan prince causing the salty tears to flow freely from his eyes.

"Kakarot are you...Kakarot, look at me" Vegeta said tilting the younger's chin up to look at him.

Goku tried to turn away from Vegeta but the saiyan prince held tight.

"Idiot, why are you crying?"

"I...don't like when...you...you yell at me"

"Baka...idiot is that all?"

Goku turned away from the prince but was only pulled closer until he was sitting upon the prince's lap.

"You...I don't mean to yell at you" the prince said stroking his pet's head.

Goku purred gently and nuzzled Vegeta's chest as Vegeta's hand caressed his spiky, jet, black hair.

"Does my pet like when the prince caresses his hair? Hmm"

Goku nuzzled closer to this prince and sighed with contentedness as Vegeta moved his non-petting arm around his waist.

"Did you have a nightmare Vegeta? Is that why you woke up so suddenly?..." Goku asked, his body began to shiver.

Vegeta pulled both arms around Goku, shielding him from whatever had caused to shiver. Vegeta nodded to his lover's questions and lowered his gaze to Goku's blue sleeping top.

'Geta, please just tell me. What happened?"

"Frieza..." Vegeta muttered.

Goku tilted his prince's chin up to look at him.

"Tell me" Goku whispered quietly, entwining his fingers with Vegeta's.

"Frieza...I...as a child after Frieza killed my father he made me return to his own home planet. He had just assembled the Ginyu Force and they needed a training dummy. He...they beat me and hurt me and they...they never stopped. Not even when I was passed out or waiting to be healed...they didn't stop...they didn't care...those bastards they hurt me...I..."

By the end of the last sentence Vegeta's shaking had began again, his heart hammered in his chest and his mind was clouded by fear until he felt a pair of warm lips against his own. Vegeta found that the kiss from his beloved had made all the bad things and memories and hurt disappear. Those warm lips against his, those soft, gently hands threading into his hair...pulling him closer. Vegeta kissed him back, claiming him as his prize, his lover, his one and his only. only his.

He had always wanted to make the man before him his one and only and his own. But he had a family of his own and not much could be done about the brat or his psychotic wife. Or even Vegeta's own son, Trunks and with Bulma always screaming at him, no wonder he hadn't made his move sooner.

He had brought Kakarot here to train, trying to convince him to live with them at Capsule Corp after that witch left him for another man. No one leaves my pet, my Kakarot. His brat was with the bald one (Roshi and Krillin. BOTH BALD! LOL) and Kakarot needed something to take his mind of that stupid woman.

"Train with me" Vegeta had said.

Kakarot happily accepted the offer and followed him to the Gravity Room. They ate dinner, cleaned up and just as Vegeta was ready to enter his room Kakarot stopped him.

"Can I sleep with you tonight? Please Vegeta, I don't want to be alone"

"Fine" the annoyed prince said.

Kakarot lied down on the bed and scooted away from the prince and waited for him to lay down. Vegeta finally lied down and got situated, he felt Kakarot slowly get closer. For that he was grateful, he wouldn't be alone and neither would his beloved.

~!*~!*~!*~

_Vegeta sat up with a silent scream escaping his throat. The bed beneath him creaked as his head dropped into his hands which rested on his knees which were pulled close to his chest. His body was shaking and sweat drenched his forehead._

_"Son of a bitch..." he said shutting his ebony eyes._

_Vegeta winced internally as he tried, but not really succeeding, to stop the shivers that raced up and down his spine. His movements and shifting must have awoken the sleeping saiyan beside him._

* * *

The sensations that kiss had brought him was unbelievable. Kakarot's lips gently left his own as the need for oxygen became evident. Kakarot smiled and him and brought him close kissing the prince's forehead.

"Vegeta I love you, okay?"

Vegeta nodded and snuggled safely into his lover's arms.

"I love you...t-too Kakarot"

Goku smiled and place his lips over Vegeta's once more, a beautiful spark lit causing tingles to be left in the wake of the mashing lips.

"I..."

"ahh...Vegeta..."

"...love you" Vegeta managed to get out as his arms tightened around Kakarot, bringing the younger saiyan closer to him. His slowly moved his arms so it held the younger's hands above his head.

Vegeta pushed his tongue into Kakarot's moist cave as the younger saiyan began to slid his tongue around the prince's more dominant organ. All his hurt and and anger and rage were poured out in the open. Vegeta was open. Vegeta hated showing any emotion at all because emotions only slowed him down, they only got him hurt or beaten or judged in the end but for now it seemed...none of that mattered. Kakarot had been able to close all the raw, open wounds that covered the prince's soul and broken, yet hardened heart. Kakarot had broken his inner wall and he refused to hide anymore. He would forever be with his Kakarot. Kakarot was his, now and forever. And he would never, ever let him go.

Vegeta was starting to find out that being open and raw wasn't so bad when he had his beautiful pet beside him. He would have to close the wounds on his heart and soul but with Kakarot's help he was certain that his love would mend them.

* * *

It was some months later, Goku and Vegeta had announced there relationship and had found that things had started to get better. Everyone could see the changes that Vegeta had taken on. Vegeta still had a wall up but his hardened expression wasn't so hard anymore, if anything it was gentle, more mellowed out. Whenever he was around Goku he would smile and sometimes even laugh.

He still cared deeply for Bulma and his young, babe son Trunks but he now belonged to Kakarot and he didn't mind in the least. His lover, his best friend, his protector, his savior. He loved him, he loved him so much that it hurt to be away from him.

Goku had felt about as giddy when Vegeta had kissed him back and his son and his friends seemed to accept him and Vegeta being together. Goku had a feeling that his friends saw it coming but he could care less. He knew that Vegeta had started to change, his wall, while still there was softened and his smile. That lovely, wonderful smile that so rarely graced his lips was now there almost all the time. His demeanor had become lighter, happier since the two got together. He loved Vegeta and he always would.

Nothing could ever take the man in front of him away. Goku slid out of his gi. Nothing would keep them apart. Vegeta tugged the tight, training uniform off his body and slid his arms around the younger male's waist.

"I love you"

"I know" Goku whispered as Vegeta's hand trailed teasingly up his thigh.

So long as he had his prince he would live a long and happy life. And so long as the prince of saiyans had his pet by his side, his queen, his love, he could survive anything, he could do anything. He would be forever loved and forever cherished by his sweet, sweet pet.

* * *

**Kitty: *Nose begans to bleed***

**Talina: *Hands Kitty the tissues and says* Kitty why in every story?**

**Kitty: MANJOUME DROPPED HIS PANTS IN FRONT OF US! NO BOXERS I MIGHT ADD! *blood gushes from nose, as she stuffs them up her nose***

**Talina: But this had none of that at least I think... Veggie isn't even here**

**Veggie: Oh really?**

**Kitty and Talina: VEGGIE! YOUR HERE! *kitty runs to veggie***

**Goku: Carrot cake! *runs to goku and glomps him, hard***

**Veggie: Hey hands off MY pet!**

**Talina: *Clings to Goku* NEVER!**

**Veggie: *Pounces on kitty, Goku and Talina then scoops up Goku***

**Talina: Kiss up *rubs back of head***

**Kitty: Yeah pet! *sticks tongue out at Goku***

**Goku: *Sticks tongue out as he walks away in Veggie's arms***

**Talina: Stupid saiyans *crosses arms and pouts***

**Veggie: What was that about Saiyans'? **

**Kitty:*Covers Talina's mouth* NOTHING VEGGIE, NOTHING!**

**Veggie: That's what I thought you said *Walks away, doesn't look back***

**Kitty: He's so cool *gushes***

**Talina: *Punches kitty* kiss up.**


End file.
